Passive optical network devices may be divided into an Ethernet Passive Optical Network (called EPON for short), a Gigabit-capable Passive Optical Network (called G-PON for short) and passive optical network devices based on other working mechanisms according to the working mechanisms. The system architectures of these passive optical network devices are basically consistent. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the system architecture of a passive optical network in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the system includes an Element Management Server (called EMS), an Optical Line Terminal (called OLT for short), an Optical Distribution Network (called ODN) and a plurality of Optical Network Units (called ONUs for short). As a central office terminal device, the OLT converges multiple ONU devices through a network connection of the ODU, and the ONU devices implement accessing of the user services, thereby achieving the functions such as data services and configuration management and so on. An xPON network serves as a “point-to-multipoint” topology structure. A transmission direction from the OLT to the ONU is a downstream direction, data are sent by means of Broadcast in the downstream direction, the ONU judges whether the data are valid according to a data identification and decides to receive or discard. A transmission direction from the ONU to the OLT is an upstream direction, a Time Division Multiplexing mode is used in the upstream direction, the ONU must send an upstream Burst signal according to an upstream Bandwidth Map (called Bwmap) allocated by the OLT. In the EPON/G-PON network, a Serial Number (called SN) is a physical identifier of the ONU, and is used for the OLT to distinguish and manage each ONU.
In the above point-to-multipoint (called PToMP) access system, a Wavelength Division Multiplexing mode also may be used in the upstream direction, and each ONU sends data in a wavelength appointed for the each ONU. In the access network system, similarly a Serial Number (called SN) also serves as a physical identifier of the ONU, and is used for the OLT to distinguish and manage each ONU.
For a point-to-point communication (called PToP) access system, it also has basically identical networking system architecture, and includes an OLT and ONUs. Moreover, in the point-to-point (called PToP) communication access system, similarly there is the above system network architecture consisting of the EMS, OLT, ODN and ONUs. For example, a key distinction between a common optical Ethernet access system and a passive optical network is the point-to-point transmission mode and different transmission protocols, and the optical Ethernet access system has no essential distinction from the passive optical network with regard to the operation management mode.
In the related art, in the application of the xPON network and PToP system, the operators implement the functions of configuration, management and charging on the user services through the EMS network management. An EMS system implements an interaction of service configuration information between a PON service/PToP service itself and an activation system of the service provider by providing a service provisioning interface, in order to meet functional requirements such as voice services, broadband services, IPTV service automatic provisioning, removing, pause, recover, modification and relocation and so on in different scenarios such as Fiber to The Building (called FTTB for short) and Fiber To The Home (called FTTH for short) in the network.
At present, in the engineering installation of the xPON/PToP access system, generally different service providers all lay or arrange a dedicated optical network (called ODN), and respectively perform management and maintenance on the xPON/PToP access system and ODN network. But in the practical applications, there are the following problems required to be particularly concerned and solved:
(1) Repeated construction of the ODN network: since it is required that each service provider respectively carries out the engineering, either the construction installation costs or the latter optical network maintenance costs double increase, which causes the waste of resources.
(2) It is more troublesome for a terminal user to replace services of the service providers, especially branch optical fibers and ONUs and so on, which are accessed the home, are all required to be replaced or rewired.
(3) Multiple copies equipping and overlapping investment of the OLT office terminal devices also increase the repeated laying of trunk optical fibers and ancillary facilities.
Therefore, in the xPON/PToP networking scenario in the related art, each service provider respectively performs service operation and corresponding service management and maintenance according to respective dedicated network, which has the problem of resource wastes and complicated management and maintenance.